


Soon

by elletromil



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Ficlet, Gen, Han Solo Centric, Padmé Amidala Lives
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-31
Updated: 2016-12-31
Packaged: 2018-09-13 17:24:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 987
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9133960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elletromil/pseuds/elletromil
Summary: This little family of four though, Han knows they are different, knows they are not like all the other refugees. He sees it in the way the couple nods in gratitude when his captain shakes his head to refuse payment, but sets to help them in any task before they are even asked. Not that they would have been, the captain and crew would never do such a thing, it is already bad that people are uprooting themselves with no hopes of finding a true home again.





	

**Author's Note:**

> So this was based on a discussion I had with Regency about a year ago about what would have changed if Padmé had survived and she had refused to leave her children and have them separate and had been on the run with Obi-Wan since then. The more following plot-bunny [ was posted here](http://elletromil.tumblr.com/post/137060979018)
> 
> I am really not the most well-versed in the Star Wars universe, but this is my take on how rumours of a little family of four defying the Empire again and again would have changed some things and how that would have affected Han Solo in specific.

It has not even been half a month since Han became a member of the Correllian ship’s crew and already, he’s seen more refugees than he thought he ever would. He knew of course that the situation is worse out there than what the Empire propaganda leads the populace to believe, but he could never imagined it was this bad, living in the relative shelter offered by Correlia’s government.

It fills him with unease and a slow simmering _something_ he can’t quite place, too young to recognize outrage at the injustice of it all. People are fleeing _en masse_ from fear, not to find something better, but hoping to find something even a tiniest bit less worse. It should not be a way to live, but it seems to be the only one people remembers nowadays.

This little family of four though, Han knows they are different, knows they are not like all the other refugees. He sees it in the way the couple nods in gratitude when his captain shakes his head to refuse payment, but sets to help them in any task before they are even asked. Not that they would have been, the captain and crew would never do such a thing, it is already bad that people are uprooting themselves with no hopes of finding a true home again.

But this man and woman? They seem hardened by a harsh and long life, but Han senses no despair around them. They don’t seem to hold on false hopes either, but they seem to have accepted their fate for what it is but still find joy in the little things.

He would think it has only to do with the twins trailing after them if he had not seen so many other family broken down already.

No, this quiet strength, it all comes down to the kind of individual they are each at their core and having someone they can trust to depend on.

He doesn’t interact with the couple as they are helping out in sections of the ship he rarely has to venture in, but most days he has little helpers of his own. He nearly scared them away that first day they had come to him to help because he had feared they would think it was only but a game when his duties were important. It would not endanger the ship if they were not completed in a day, but his captain had already ingrained good discipline in him. Fuck-ups happened however well you happened to be. Good maintenance was the only way to make the difference between a major one and one you could deal with easily in a few hours.

He should not have had doubts though, the children being as serious as what he is pretty sure their are parents. Oh laughter echoes around him every time they come down to help him and more often than not he finds himself joining in the hilarity, but not even the captain could find fault in their work. He event takes Han on the side to let him know that for as long as he completed all his tasks of the day on time, he should take some time to spend with the children.

Han could have taken it badly. He might be a teenager, but in a few months, he’ll be considered an adult on Correlia and most systems. Why would he want to spend time with children? But the thing is, he truly enjoys their company. Yes they don’t have the same maturity as he has himself, but they feel like a breath of fresh air after weeks hold up inside, feel like the sun kissing his skin after storm season, feel like the warm purr of a ship around him.

They strangely feel like home.

He doesn’t question it, easily pulled into the simple acceptance of what is that children still maintain.

He still dreams of a ship of his own and of yet untold adventures, but somehow without his conscious knowledge, he starts dreaming about a family of his own to share this life with.

Maybe not kids, but companions like Ami and Ben are to each other.

Because he might have though at first that they were together in all the senses of the word, but after a few weeks he sees it is not at all like this. Oh they love each other deeply, maybe even in a love fiercer than the ones describe in all those holo-romance, but he can see they are not together in the way his own mom and dad were and probably never will be.

When they left the family on another spaceport after a few weeks, he feels homesick again for the first time in months.

He knows though that even if he were in his childhood’s home right this moment, the feeling would not go away.

It never really does.

~

It never does, until a man he only half recognizes comes into a bar on Mos Eisley followed by a young man that is vaguely familiar to him. And even if everything doesn’t all fall into place yet, even if he feels it as if a part of his own heart is missing, it is close enough. _Soon_ , something seems to be whispering to him and he’s followed his haunches all his life, he won’t start ignoring them now.

And even though he does need the money, he never once accepted it from people in need, so when the old man start talking about payment he only shakes his head and asks him how he would feel to more or less steal a ship from under Jabba the Hutt’s watchful eyes.

And Han doesn’t really know what he expected his answer to be, but the impish smile he gets in return sure ain’t disappointing, nor is the boy barely contained excitement at the mention of mischief.


End file.
